A Midsummer Day's Nightmare
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: They wanted to be together when the world tried to separate them, so they ran away...into the magical Wood where fairies lurked. [Parody of Midsummer Night's Dream]
1. Chapter 1

Parody of: A Midsummer Nights Dream, by: William Shakespeare

Characters in the Story:

Lysander- Heero  
Hermia- Relena

Demetrius- Quatre

Helena- Dorothy

Oberon- Milliardo

Titania- Noin

Puck- Duo

Fairy- Hilde

Theseus- Treize

Hippolyta- Une

Warnings: Uh…possible sexual reference and oocness (?) I'll be altering Shakespeare's people to fit better with the Gundam Wing character's personalities and traits. I'll also probably mess around with the plot a little bit :Grins evilly:

Disclaimer: I dunnown Gundam Wing or Shakespeare's play…but I did perform as Puck and Demetrius in our English play .

Author's note: This story is most likely going to be short and probably to the point…if I ever think that there is one. I'll probably handle it over to Lif or something anyways… :sighs: I'm taking on darker story plot lines I thunk up of (love my new spiffy word—thunk :cackles:)

Hope you enjoy the story!

**This will be different from the play. There won't be Bottom and all that stuff in it**

Status: completed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Midsummer Days Nightmare**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fear Da Parody of Shakespeare

Chapter One:

Relena stood before the Duke of Athens, head bowed as she struggled to compose herself and not speak out of line. She knew to do such would cause more problems for her and her love's already strained relationship, so she held her tongue with caution.

Treize looked up with somewhat barely restrained anger at being interrupted by Darlian. He felt his finance place a gently hand on his shoulder. His tense body relaxed slightly at Une's touch. He stared at Heero, then Darlain, then Quatre, and then finally at Relena. He couldn't help but notice the glares Heero was throwing at Darlian and glances Relena was sneaking at Heero.

"What business brings you here, gentlemen and lady?" Treize leaned back in his seat, Une still standing by his side.

"M'lord," Darlian began with fury evident in his voice, "This—" he pointed angrily at Heero who glared even more at him, which made the older man shrink back a little bit, "—Man has wooed my daughter, flattering her with presents and flowers along with promises of love."

"Une, my sweet." Treize looked up, holding his gloved hand up towards Darlian, telling him to stop in his tirade against the Yuy heir. "Please, leave us."

The woman raised an eyebrow, shooting a look at her soon-to-be husband while she swept up her skirts and walked out the door in grace. "I'll discuss the plans of the wedding with you later, darling." She said before she closed the door, leaving them to speak in private.

"Now," Treize said calmly, looking at Darlian once more, sweeping his hand to the other occupants, "What is this all about?"

The man huffed indignantly, "Yuy wishes to marry my daughter," Treize raised an eyebrow at that, a muffled expression on his face. Yuy actually was having 'feelings'? This was new. "Yet I've already found her a suitable one!" He gestured towards Quatre who bowed his head at the Duke.

"I am as suitable as he." Treize looked between Quatre and Heero with exasperation. Why did he have to deal with love trysts? "I have the money, I have the same status. The only thing that I have that he doesn't is love." He shot a glare at Quatre who shot one back at him.

"As equally such as I am." Quatre replied, "The girl was already promised to me."

Relena remained quiet, holding her tongue before the Duke questioned her. She wouldn't speak out of line.

"Have you not heard, my lord, that he already wooed and gained the love of the Ice Queen, Dorothy, before leaving her in a love-struck puddle?"

Treize sighed, Yuy did have a point there. "I must say that I have heard as much." Quatre's cheeks flushed redder as he heard what the Duke said.

"My Lord, she is my property, therefore--!"

"Stop getting your mind stuck in the fourteenth century." Heero muttered, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"Sir Yuy," Treize said, making the youth raise his head towards the older man, "Have you not returned just from battle a few weeks previously?" Nodding, Heero muttered a small 'yes'.

"Relena has been blinded by signs of love and she cannot come to her senses with that warrior standing next to her all the time." Quatre replied calmly, looking at Relena who didn't even spare him a glance. His fists clenched together. "She think this is some fairy tale—but he'll end up dying in battle."

"I've already left the army—my services have been served to this country, more so than others." Heero shot a glare at Quatre.

"Sir," Quatre said to the Duke, after sending a glare at Heero for the comment, "It's not fair to have Relena worried about war and such—she should be loved by me and her father."

"Quatre," The blonde looked over towards the brunette who was glaring at him with a small smirk, "If you have Darlain's love, why don't you marry him and leave Relena for me?" Relena felt a smile cross her lips at Heero's words. Darlain sputtered and Quatre glared, ready to attack the former soldier.

"Silence." The room hushed into silence, Relena still remaining quiet with her head bowed, the smirk now gone and replaced with a grim line that showed the solemn mood on her cherubic features.

Treize stood up, looking at each person standing before him before letting his eyes stop on Relena. "Let the girl speak."

Relena looked up, blinking her eyes a few time, "M'lord?"

Treize stared at her and then Heero, "You do understand that it is law here that you marry the one that your father chooses?" Relena bowed her head ever so slightly, "Then why choose to defy him?"

"Because I love Heero Yuy." She whispered in a small voice, eyes tracing the patterns on the tiles. She shifted a little bit, skirts brushing against the floor.

"You love him?" Treize nodded, "Well, I must say that Dorothy is my cousin…" Quatre clenched his hands again, remembering the war hungering woman. "However, I cannot simply drop this law." Relena bit her lower lip.

"I would rather die than marry him." Heero's muscles tensed in tight knots upon hearing Relena's words.

"Either you shall follow your father's word and marry Mr. Winner here, swear your life away as a nun, or accept the punishment for disobeying your father's wishes—death." He paused, looking at each of the people standing before him; "you have three days until you make your decision."

With that, he left, opening the door. There, he met Une's angry gaze.

"It was love that brought us together." She pointed out, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirts.

"My people did not condone of such, a man such as yourself trying to win me over through battle like a prize."

His hand ghosted over her cheek and she pulled away with a hurt look in her eyes. He sighed, "I cannot simply change the law for them."

"Yuy has served your kingdom bravely, protecting us from many a'battles." She crossed her arms, "Must you be so harsh to them?"

"Hush," He drew her into his arms, "Something will turn out over this. Three days until the day of our binding."

Une lowered her gaze, "I would have to see that woman marry one she does not love, or loose her head."

"You wish her to become a nun, then?"

Une shook her head in a negative manner, "No…I wish not of that, for she knows of love yet not of the wonders a kiss can do for a woman and her soul." Treize looked at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Une smiled gently, "I prove my case."

"Shall we go?"

"There's still much to discuss about the wedding." Une bowed her head and let her hand slip down from Treize's waist to hold his hand in hers as they walked through the hallways of the castle, enjoying one another's presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A tear slipped past Relena's barriers, trailing it's way down her cheek. Heero leaned towards her after the other's had left, raising his hand to catch the tear that slowly made it's way down her face.

She looked up, with happiness at seeing her love and with sorrow. "Heero…"

"Why do you cry?" He whispered lightly into her ear, "One such as yourself isn't fit for tears."

He sighed, 'I've caused more pain to you.' His eyes expressed, usual cold and emotionless depths now holding regret and turmoil only for Relena to witness.

"Winner will have what he wants--tell me, how long until I, like a rose on the bush, is plucked and then cast away like fair Dorothy?" She sobbed, taking the tissue Heero offered her to dry her tears with. His strong arms wrapped around her small form, holding her tightly.

"I'll kill him…" Heero growled lowly, eyes turning an icy shade. He felt Relena put an arm on his back and looked down at her to see her staring at him.

"Kill not one for my sake. Perhaps we shall think of something. Three days aren't so bad, love?" She whispered, "I would rather die then let his hands touch me as you do."

"Relena…"

"Heero, let me enjoy my time before I wish away my life. Time is something that will fly from my grasp when I want it most."

"Fear not," she looked up. "I will always protect you." She smiled, remembering the oath he had given to her so long ago when they first met each other on the beaches of Athens.

"What shall we do? I refuse to marry that dog, and yet… I could not refuse myself from letting you touch me if I were to swear away my life to God…"

"Then we'll choose an alternate." She looked up at him quizzically. "We'll run away." She gasped at the idea, "I have a father living outside Athens, Odin Lowe…"

She smiled, remembering the name of one of Athen's retired famous assassins. "We'll be together?"

"We'll steal away into the night."

And that's just what they did…or, at least that's how it was supposed to work out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Why do you have his eyes? Is it your beauty?" Dorothy hissed to Relena, her icy eyes narrowing, "Tell me, is it because of your love for peace?" She laughed coldly, "Isn't it odd that the pacifist and the warrior get together?"

Relena frowned, eyebrows knit together. Pursing her lips, she still held onto Heero's hand, a reassuring feeling washing over her. "Are you saying that you want my Heero?"

"No." Dorothy said, "I want the eyes and heart of Quatre, no matter what it takes…" She whispered.

Relena's hand gently patted Dorothy's shoulder. She looked at it with a frown, then a confused look on her face. "You don't have to worry." Dorothy's eyes left the hand still on her shoulder to look into Relena's eyes. "Me and Heero are leaving—going through the Wood to leave Athens. Then, you'll have your happy ending just as I."

"It's time we go, plans must be made." Heero whispered lightly in her ear like a butterfly's kisses gently ghosting over her face. She smiled at him, nodding.

Turning back to Dorothy, she placed one kiss on each cheek and whispered, "Good-bye, my friend." Then, she turned and left quickly with Heero.

Dorothy frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh spite, oh hell!" She sniffled, then paused, a silence falling over her before a slow and devious smile made it's way across her features…

"Quatre!" She called, seeing the blonde youth (who paled at the sight of her) walk out from the Duke's palace, and rushed over to him, skirts flying.

"Dorothy." Quatre replied tersely, nodding politely and offering a small, kind smile.

"Quatre, Heero and Relena are…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The forest was always so beautiful in the Fairy Wood, holding so many secrets and magic in it. Every creature, from the fairy's to the toadstools had a magical essence flowing through them, allowing them sweet harmony with the earth.

"Damn." The Fairy King glared at his golden goblet of wine, licking his lips and the bitter taste and frowning as he tried not to reminiscent of the day's events and the "problems" he was having with his wife.

He sloshed the wine around for a bit, growing bored before crossing his arms, tossing the goblet towards a rock. Too bad he didn't know that gold could shatter like it did. He snorted in frustration. Everything had just been shot down to hell, hadn't it?

He looked up to the skies, blonde hair spilling around him, fitting with his roman-like costume that he donned, all for ceremony of course. Normally, he simply preferred to wear his commanding outfit, red and white with so many sparkles and frilles on them that made the ladies go 'ooh' and 'aww'. Not that he was any Zeus-type of God, but… Right now, he would do anything to get on his wife's nerves. How she got on his.

"My King?" Duo questioned, braid slinging over his shoulder as he bowed, the bells on his jester-like black and dark green costume jingling all the way. He bounced on his feet, grinning like a cat as he bobbed his head from side to side, playing with his braid and twitching his elf ears.

Zechs looked up upon hearing his jester and faithful servant speak, crossing his arms with a frown on his face. "What is it?" Duo questioned, tilting his head to the side and crouching on the ground like a cat as he eyed a mouse scurrying away.

"Noin." The man sharply replied, a frown still gracing his features. " She has this child, Mariemaia that was given to her from a woman under her wing that passed away from the birth. She's raising her." He scowled.

"Why are you bothered?"

"I want that child so I can use it as a changeling." He looked at Duo and smirked slowly, "Do you remember that time when Cupid shot that arrow…"

Duo grinned evilly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A Midsummer Day's Nightmare**

**Chapter Two:**

"Heero," Relena said as they paused for a moment in a clearing, the moon shining through the leaves and tree branches. The large trees surrounded them like a shelter, giving a sense of security to the two weary lovers. "Can we stop here tonight?"

The stoic teen turned to stare at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel looking at him with pleading eyes as she tugged on her skirts a little to keep them from getting tangled in the twigs and branches scattering the ground. "Sure."

Smiling brightly back at him with his response, "Thank you!" He nodded and walked over to her, grabbing her soft hand in his own and led her towards some rocks.

She raised her eyebrow, "A cave?"

He nodded, "Don't worry," he reassured her, "I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled brightly at him. Turning with a blush on her face, she shooed him away in a bashful manner. He shook his head with a small smile on his face at her actions.

She acted as though they weren't running away to elope together.

"After removing some of her clothing so that she was only wearing a bodice and an undershirt along with her underskirt, she lowered herself onto the fluffy green moss. She smiled at the comfort of it and looked over to where Heero rested himself against a tree, ready for any danger. "Good night, Heero."

"Good night, Relena." Was his ever-so-soft reply back. She smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to the comfort of sleep, knowing that Heero would protect her from any danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dorothy." Quatre said as politely as he could muster to the girl following behind him like a loyal soldier, "I'm trying to go on a rescue mission, so…"

"So, I'm here to protect you!" She replied harshly, "You deserve more that Relena—she's too short for you!"

"And you're not?" He replied back just as harshly. She nodded at his words, straightening herself to show she was the perfect height for the blonde.

He sighed, "Please leave?"

"No."

He growled at the foolish girl. What would it take for her to not realize that he didn't love her?

"First you love me and now you leave me for someone else! How can you be so cruel?"

"Maybe it was the fencing sword that you stabbed me with?"

Dorothy shrugged, "It's not my fault you can't fight well."

"Because I don't want to fight," he turned to look at her as he stopped. Both were unaware of the invisible King Zechs of the fairies watching them. "Why don't you go for Heero if you like fighting so much?"

"Because he has Relena." He narrowed his eyes at her, "Not for long." He muttered under his breath. Peace loving people should be with peace-loving people. Not the other way around!

"Leave me." He growled out, ready to tear his head out of his scalp with her presence so near him.

"No." He growled at her and continued on his way, her following him.

Zechs reappeared, eyebrows raised as he contemplated their situation, "This is interesting…" Then, he turned to see Duo behind him, holding the flower happily in his hands.

"Zechs?" The braided fairy questioned at the look in his King's eyes.

"I want you to find a man, wearing mortal clothing. Pout nectar on his eyes." Duo nodded, "He should be with a woman."

"Gotchya!" Then, he bounced off to go and find a ride.

_I will make that boy follow around the girl as she did to him. _He smirked at his mischief. He turned, a vial of nectar in his hands that Duo slipped him. "Now, I have a Queen to go and take care of…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duo silently crept into the area, seeing a brunette-haired youth glowing slightly in the moon's light, and then looked further into the slight darkness to see a girl dressed in white, using something that looked like a dress for a pillow.

Shrugging, he got off of his ride… a tortoise.

The animal opened it's mouth to talk to him, but he shushed it quietly, seeing the youth leaning against one of their trees stir slightly as if he could hear them. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he held his breath and walked as close as he dared towards the youth. Taking out the flower with caution of his moves, he smirked and dropped nectar on each of the lad's eyes.

Looking at the girl in the 'cave', he smirked and almost skipped back to his ride.

The animal, ever so slowly, began forward, making it's way back to the fairy King Zechs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you done my deed?" Zechs questioned as he watched his Puck flounce back to where he told his minion to come to.

"Yep" The braided fairy happily chirruped as he bounced towards the rocks, looking around for something.

"Really?" Somehow, Zechs felt as if he gave the crazy little fairy too much of a task.

"Yep!" He turned to look at the King with his violet-blue eyes, "Why?" He tilted his head to the side, watching the blonde-haired man with curious, wide eyes.

Crossing his arms and huffing, he replied, "Because you screw everything else up." He had a smirk on his face as Duo exploded.

"What!"

"Anyhow, you found the youth wearing one of the mortal's outfits, correct?" Duo nodded, "And it was a boy?"

Nodding Duo added, "What? You don't think I can tell a guy from a girl?"

"Yes." Duo glared, mocking hurt in his eyes as he pouted, "You yourself look like a girl." Duo looked like he was about ready to hit Zechs in the face before a voice behind him startled him out of his skin.

"Hey!" Duo squealed and spun around so fast it would put a cheetah's name to shame.

He glomped the shocked fairy that startled him and shouted happily, "Hilde!"

"Duo!" She just as happily replied as the two continued to glomp one another.

Zechs sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead, "I guess there really are certain people made for people."

The two lovebirds remained oblivious to their King's words.

TBC

Author's note: Wow… that was a lot of scene changes… XD Hopefully, y'all like this chapter. Sorry for the long wait in this story… I have the ending planned out and now all I need to do is the filler stuff. Don't expect it to completely follow the play, alright? However, I still like the ending for this story that I've thought out no matter what.

Thanks to everyone who update!

Love, Red Tail


	3. Chapter 3

**A Midsummer Day's Nightmare**

**Chapter Three:**

Dorothy gasped when she entered the clearing, spotting Heero Yuy in the moonlight, lying against a rock that looked rather uncomfortable to—er, sleep on? She frowned, looking at him as she wiped away a tear that managed to leak through her barriers from Quatre's harsh words. She knew he was just frustrated, but…

Didn't he say something to her about killing Yuy?

She gasped, picking up her skirts as she rushed over to him, bending over slightly to poke the body. "Sir Yuy?" She whispered, eyebrow's raised as she looked over his body. She didn't see any blood.

So, she did the most intelligent thing she could think off—" Are you dead, sir Yuy?"

Heero groaned at her poking and prodding, eyelids fluttering open. He blinked. The moonlight washed over her pale skin like a unearthly glow as she gazed at him with those beautiful icy blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was like a silk cloak, wrapping around her body like a shield against demons.

"Beautiful…" He whispered, his subconscious snorting at himself for being so love-struck. Talk about out of character.

Dorothy snorted at him—" You mock me, sir, and I do not appreciate it." She harshly growled at him, "Why don't you continue to go on your little love trip with that rose—" she gestured to Relena—" and leave me to my woes?"

"Woes?" Heero stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would one such as yourself have woes? Do you know that many would love to be with one such as yourself?"

"Who?" Snapping back, she replied, "My love Quatre certainly not!"

"Me?" Heero questioned, reading her face for anything.

Laughing coldly, she stopped for a moment, "Surely you jest!"

"I jest not—" She slapped him, hard.

Heero stared at her, raising a hand to his cheek. "I guess I deserved that."

"No you didn't." Dorothy grumbled. Heero nodded mutely at her, still leaving his hand on his cheek. "You deserve THIS!"

Heero froze for a moment in confusion, thinking, 'What the HELL did I do!'

She punched him, hard.

Nodding to herself at her handiwork, she spun on her heel, leaving and making her way back into the forest.

Heero followed after her, regaining himself from the punch thrown at his abdomen.

Relena blinked, groggily opening her eyes to look around the forest to gain her surroundings. She yawned, knowing the moon was still high in the night sky. Her eyes fell onto the rock where Heero was.

She blinked—the word that stuck in her mind was "was". "Heero?" Her voice was small in the huge forest, "Where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You WHAT!" Zechs all but exploded, his cheeks and face flushed as he leaned over a nervously laughing fairy of his—more specifically, Duo Maxwell.

"Uh… I suppose I got the wrong one?"

"That sounded more like a question than a response." Zechs grumbled before clearing his throat and pointing an accusing finger at his minion. "How could you screw this up! It was SIMPLE!"

"He goes through more mood swings than me." Hilde said calmly from a rock she had picked, farther away from the two fighting fairies.

"Hey, I did get it right!" Zechs glared harshly at him, perhaps trying to kill him on spot with the deadly look. "You—" Duo pointed an accusing finger at his King, "—Didn't give me the right description!"

Zechs turned red at the accusation. "I--!"

"—Didn't know there was more than one person in the Wood?" Hilde supplied, interrupting the quarrel.

Both spun around and glared at her.

"How dare you insult your King, lowly maid!" Zechs said in obvious outrage.

At the same time as King Zechs, Duo shouted, "How can you side with him!"

Hilde stared at the two, the sentences said at the same time having made no sense overlapped the way they were. Duo turned slowly, as did Zechs, and they both looked at one another.

"This is all your fault…" The older man muttered under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

The forest went oddly silent for a moment.

"Did not." Duo hissed out, narrowing his eyes.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not—UGH!" Duo screamed, throwing his head up in frustration and then jabbing Zechs in the chest angrily.

"Duo…" Hilde said, trying to calm her quite angry lover with her soothing words, which didn't work too well when she said, "What the hell are you doing now?"

"Now! Now!" Duo spun on his heel, "What was last time!"

Sighing, she rubbed the side of her face, letting her breaths out in an exasperating tone as well as her words, "When you tried to give M'Lady a magical seed to grow a beanstalk?"

Duo laughed nervously, "Oh yeah…" Then, he remembered what he was doing and turned back to Zechs.

"Yes?"

"I quit."

"What!" Both Hilde and Zechs said at the same time.

Duo shrugged, "It's not like I'm getting paid for it." He closed his eyes, crossing his arms with defiance across his chest, "I QUIT!"

"You can't do that!" Hilde said in horror.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not in the script." Hilde nodded and put her hands on hips.

"Soooooo…..?" He drawled out in a mocking tone.

"You signed a contract."

"Damn!"

"That's damn right, sir!" Hilde reprimanded, grabbing Duo's pointed elf ear, "Now, come on, you!"

Zechs cupped his hand around his mouth to amplify his voice to the two lovers, "Make sure that you find that other man and get it right this time!"

Duo grunted between his cries of pain as Hilde continued to drag him by the ear until he slapped her hands away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Relena looked around the woods, getting nothing but animal noises and the sounds of the trees and bushes rustling in the wind. "Heero?" She called, searching the woods for any sign of her lover.

She paused in her search and squinted her eyes in concentration, listening closely. She halted. There it was again… it sounded almost as if there were… people?

Eyes shining with hope, the maiden made her way towards the sounds and came upon… Heero, Dorothy, and Quatre.

She blinked.

"I love you more than he can, Dorothy!" Quatre protested, love shining in his eyes as he looked at the blonde-haired 'Ice-Queen'.

Off in the tree, invisible to all eyes but of his kind, Duo snickered softly to himself. Oh the wonders of being a fairy. And, he got the right human this time. He smirked—his life was wonderful.

"That's not possible—how can he, the one that shunned you—be more in love with you than me?" Heero protested, making Relena gasp.

"Heero!" The woman cried, "I was so worried about you!"

"And I not you." He glared at her.

She looked at him with hurt eyes, "Why did you leave without me?"

"To get out of your horrible sight." He harshly snapped, "My eyes were burning with pain."

"Dorothy, love…" Quatre pleaded, trying to get closer to the woman who seemed more beautiful than the world.

"Now, once more," Dorothy cried, "You mock me all!"

"How so, when our—no, my love, is pure?"

Heero grunted in response to that, "Mine is better than his. Gold is better than silver." Quatre glared at him.

"How could you take my love away from me in such a cruel way! We were to be happy! Why so, wench!"

"Please!" Dorothy mocked back, "You are in this too, woman—how you mock me with these men! To tell me I'm beautiful and swoon me!" She slapped Relena across the face.

"For doing so, you will pay!"

Heero restrained Relena from attacking Dorothy, "You will not cause harm to her."

She looked up at her love, "Why choose her? Our love is true!"

"Stay with her, Heero, and leave me to the one I wish to be wish."

"How about you get her, Quatre?" Relena looked at him with horrified eyes.

"No, I think I'll stay with Dorothy."

Duo rolled his eyes from up in the tree, looking at a wooden watch he had gotten, made from the latest oak in stock. "This is taking WAY too long!" He muttered, closing his eyes as he cast a spell over the four members of the group below.

"Hilde?" He whispered, opening his eyes and smiling when he saw her.

"Well," she replied happily, "Someone has to help you set things straight!" She pulled out a vial of blue nectar from her skirts.

"Thanks!"

Then, between kisses and words of love, the two fairy-folk set about, putting the nectar on the right people, as well as the antidote.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My daughter is missing, same for Yuy, and Winner has gone after them and Dorothy follows him." Darlain grumbled, "Can my day get any worse?"

"Oh shut up!" Treize said with a laugh as the two continued on their way around the meadows near the forest, "Fox hunting always cheers us up!" (1)

"What if my daughter turned into a fox?"

"Well, I guess that Mister Treize would have already killed her then, right Mister Treize?" Une replied back from her horse as the group of people entered the forest, hounds sniffing the air.

One dog stopped, sniffing closely, and then howled.

"Well, the hunt is on!" Treize said as he spurred his horse forward, the other folks behind him following eagerly to get a chance in the sport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Groaning, Dorothy's eyes fluttered open as she yawned, stretching her limbs and blinking as her eyes took in the morning light. Birds chirped, singing the new day's songs as they flew from branch to branch, chattering happily as they ate their breakfast and fed their fledglings.

"Beautiful," she whispered to herself, letting her arms prop her up. She felt a touch of skin against her outstretched hand and turned, seeing the fair-haired blonde she fell in love with, and still was.

"Mmm." The blonde mumbled incoherently, rolling over on his side to face Dorothy. She held her breath and reached a hand forward to touch his shoulder gently.

"Quatre?"

The blonde's eyes opened, focusing to the person in front of him. A smile formed on his face, "Dorothy…"

Blinking in confusion, she let the blonde embrace her and she held her breath—letting her body relax into his and let a smile grace her lips as well. "Quatre…"

"Will you marry me?" Her eyes glittered brightly with happiness.

"Dorothy?" The blonde looked up to see Relena, hand in hand with Heero, making their way towards the two new lovebirds. Relena smiled when she saw them embraced together and stopped, leaning against Heero as he wrapped his arms around her in silent comfort and love.

"RELENA!" All four teens turned their heads to see a hound running towards them, tail wagging, with Treize and Relena's father charging at them on horseback with Une following behind with other lords and ladies, an amused look on her face.

"Oh…" Heero's arms tightened around her and she looked up at him with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Quatre?" Darlain exclaimed, rather loudly as he saw the blonde embracing another woman—that was certainly NOT his daughter!

The blonde lord stood up and held Dorothy in his arms still as the two men, and approaching group of lord and ladies. "I wish to make an announcement."

"Really?" Treize said, looking at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"I'm going to marry Dorothy, not Relena." The crowd gasped at his words. Dorothy rolled her eyes at them.

"I'm going to marry Relena." Heero declared, eyes narrowing in a glare as he threatened anyone to object. The crowd took an uneasy step back from the glaring teen.

"Now wait a minute!" Darlain said, arms cross sternly as he looked at the couples.

"Oh shut up," Treize said with exasperation, "They are going to marry or I'll make you marry a donkey." Darlain stared at the Duke with shocked wide eyes.

Dorothy snickered and Relena gave her father a pitiful look.

"Fine." The older man grumbled as he let his shoulders droop.

"We can have our weddings together." Une supplied as she smiled warmly at the couples, glad to see no one lost their head in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well," Noin wrapped her arms around her husband as he gave her a warm embrace, "I'm glad that all of that is over. If you wanted the child so bad, all you had to do was say "please"."

Zechs pouted, "But I got what I wanted." Noin laughed lightly.

"I love you." Zechs hugged her, mumbling the said thing into her ear.

"So the couples are married and we all live happily ever after?" Noin nodded, adding, "How do you think all fairy tales end?"

Duo popped up out of no where, "Boo!" Zechs glared and Noin laughed. "Aw, come on! Aren't you even a little scared?"

"No." They said at the same time.

"Fine," the fairy grumbled, turning to face no one in particular as he grinned. "T'was only a dream…" Duo whispered, pointed ears wiggling a little bit. He grinned like a Cheshire cat and bowed, disappearing into thin air.

Heero jerked awake, panting as he wiped the sweat off his brow, shaking his head back and forth. "One crazy dream…" He muttered under his breath. And he thought his nightmares were weird, even sometimes scary. That was just…creepy.

Sighing as he leaned back against the cool pillows, she closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers against his slightly throbbing head. "That is the last time I let Duo get away with spiking my drink…" And with that oath, he fell asleep again.

OWARI

Author's note: It's over! Gasp! Thanks everyone for the reviews!

(1) I don't support fox hunting in any way. I love foxes. :hugs: Which is part reason for the nickname Red Tail

Love, Red Tail


End file.
